ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Busho
Busho is the deuteragonist of the 2016 Universal/Gingo animated movie Imagimals, who is the adoptive father of Moot. He is a wise-cracking, green-spotted imagimal with a huge red nose and the leader of the Southland imagimals who helps Prack on his journey. He is voiced by John Goodman. History Early life Coming soon! Imagimals (2016) Coming soon! Appearance Busho is an imagimal, he has green skin with dark green spots all over his body and also has a huge red nose and red lips, as well as a tail and red feet. Personality At first, Busho is introduced as a grumpy, wise-cracking, grouchy, stubborn, arrogant, selfish, bossy, cocky, unlucky, short tempered, impolite, sly, bitter, lazy, sarcastic imagimal who hardly ever seems to be happy and doesn't even care about other Southlandians. However, towards the film's climax, Busho is now a friendly, caring, helpful, sweet, honest, companionable, kind-hearted, hopeful, clever imagimal and displays emotions, such as happiness, anger and independence, after helping Prack to keep Southland safer and stay the brown demons out. Busho is also compassionate, these emotions, however, can cause him to attack anyone who dares to try and harm the people he loves and make fun of him. For example, one Southlandian called Busho a "stupid funny-looking critter" which caused him to attack the Southlandian during a meeting. Quotes Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * Busho appears to be affectionate, as a scene from the movie showed him patting Moot on his back. * According to concept art, Busho's original name was originally Tony. * Busho's face somewhat resembles a clown. * In an earlier version of the script of Imagimals, as confirmed by director Geo G. and writer Darren Lemke while being interviewed, Busho was originally the film's antagonist but in the final film Busho instead became the deuteragonist and one of Prack's friends, due to the fact Geo reasoning that he wanted Busho to be a protagonist is because he liked how Busho had a funny-looking face with a huge nose when he first designed him and thinks that he should never hurt anyone in the film, thus making Busho a protagonist of the movie. Also, Geo G. has stated that if he could be any imagimal from the movie, he would be Busho. This is due to the fact Busho was his favorite character in the movie. * The role of Busho was originally offered to Danny DeVito who turned it down, a move he later admitted regretting. Also, T. J. Miller, Bill Murray, John Lithgow, and Kevin James were also considered for the role. * With over 32 million likes, Busho is the most liked character on Facebook from any Gingo property. * During the film's release, there is a viral video that features Busho and Gabriel Garza, as both of their franchises were made by Gingo. In the video, Gabriel is seen walking over to Busho whom he first encountered him. Gabriel then wants Busho a hug as he thinks he's cute, but Busho says, "No, no, no! I ain't your pet, kid!" Instead, Gabriel eventually hugs Busho tightly, and Busho tells him to let go, but Gabriel doesn't even care. Busho then exclaims "I HATE MY LIFE!!!". *Busho may be the name of a settlement in Kenya's Coast Province. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Creatures Category:Adults Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Imagimals characters Category:Gingo characters Category:Universal Animation Studios characters